It is known in the art to provide side-by-side closure panels to selectively close off an opening to a vehicle compartment, such as a pickup truck bed. Such closure panels may be reconfigured between closed and open positions to allow access between adjacent compartments. For example, both closure panels may be closed, both may be opened, a first may be closed while the second is open or the second may be closed while the first is open. This design flexibility enhances vehicle utility by allowing various configurations to fit customer needs. For example, if the closure panels are a midgate separating a truck bed from a passenger compartment, and the customer desires to transport cargo that is longer than the truck bed length, one of the closure panels may be open to allow cargo to extend from the truck bed into a portion of the passenger compartment. It is desirable to offer such user flexibility while still ensuring that the passenger compartment is sealed from outside elements when both closure panels are closed.